


Voitottomat tanssivat katumuksessa

by Sisilja



Series: Elämä on juhlaa [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, häät, pessimististä dramaa, synkkiä sävyjä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Remus ei valitse puolia. Miksi valitakaan, kun kaikki ovat kuitenkin häviäjiä?
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Elämä on juhlaa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752172
Kudos: 1





	Voitottomat tanssivat katumuksessa

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on _Elämä on juhlaa_ -saagan toinen osa. Oikolukijana toimi [Beelsebutt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt), kiitos!
> 
> Rowling omistaa oikeudet Harry Pottereihin. Kursivoidut lyriikat ficin alussa ja lopussa ovat The Rasmuksen kappaleesta _Guilty_. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

**Remus ja häät**  
  
_You've been so thoughtless  
I can see right through you_  
  
Booli voisi maistua paremmaltakin. Pyörittelen lasia kädestä toiseen ja yritän jättää Siriuksen nurkunan omaan arvoonsa. On Lilyn ja Jamesin päivä, ystävä hyvä. _Lilyn ja Jamesin_. Arvostaisit nyt edes vähän parhaan ystäväsi valintaa.  
  
"Ei Lilyssä mitään vikaa ole", Sirius köhisee, siristelee silmiään ja juo vähän lisää. "Ei niin mitään – paitsi ihan kaikki."  
  
Kyllä, kyllä. Isken jalallani tahtia, musiikkikappale vaikuttaa tutulta. Lilyn suosikkeja, uskoisin. Kesäniittyjä ja aurinkoihottumaa, ylistystä ja uhoa. Höpsöt lyriikat mutta tarttuva poljento.  
  
"Käsitätkö, Remus? _Ihan vitun kaikki!_ " Sirius yltyy mesoamaan orkesterin päälle, liian moni kääntyy katsomaan. Ei kuitenkaan aivan jokainen; pääpari liitää muissa maailmoissa.  
  
James pyörittää Lilyä ympäri telttaa niin että morsion mekonhelmat liehuvat. Elämä on olevinaan täydellistä, juuri näin piti tapahtua ja silti, silti minun on vaikeaa olla onnellinen yhtään kenenkään puolesta. Enhän minä valitse puolia. Sirius on idiootti, James on piittaamaton ja Lilyn vihreät silmät ovat sittenkin siniset. Siinä kaikki.  
  
Kehotan Siriusta käymään täyttämässä lasinsa. Ei hän kovin montaa enää jaksa, sammuu ja säästää siten itsensä sekä muut. Säästää Jamesin. Vaikka rakkaus sattuu, ei sen tarvitse häpäistä.  
  
Sirius ei liikahdakaan. "Mutta minulle on myös ihan vitun sama", hän sanoo jo vaimeammin, karvaammin.  
  
Huokaisen ja noudan sitten itse juotavaa. Sijaistoiminto, mieluummin sitä hakee mielipiteilleen vahvistusta boolimaljan pohjalta kuin lyö niillä bestmanin huulen halki. Kun tulen takaisin, Peter istuu paikallani ja Sirius näyttää vahvemmalta.  
  
"Tanssi kanssani", Sirius pyytää ennen kuin ehdin istua alas.  
  
"En minä tanssi. En selvänä, saati sitten humalassa", vastaan tarpeeksi jämäkästi ja kohotan lasiani. Ei kyse ole oikeastaan siitä. Kyse on mustista sukista, joita en auta pukemaan Jamesille.  
  
"Et voi tosissasi pakottaa minua lattialle Matiksen kanssa", Sirius sanoo ja uskoo olevansa hauska. Peter ei tiedä, ollako huvittunut vai loukkaantunut; hymähtää varmuuden vuoksi samalla kun vääntää suunsa irveeseen.  
  
Aina ei voi valita kahdesta vaihtoehdosta molempia. James on unohtanut pelisäännöt ja tuijottaa estoitta Siriusta. Minä päätän ihastella pensaisiin piilotettuja keijulyhtyjä. Lily on pian luovutettu herra Potterille – sille vanhemmalle ja varmasti onnellisemmalle. Suostuihan villikoksi luultu poika sittenkin naimisiin.  
  
Äkkiä James on Siriuksen luona. Hän heilauttaa kättään meille kaikille, mutta katse on yksin Siriukselle. "Pelasta minut", hän kuiskaa kuuluvasti.  
  
Minä etsin katseellani Lilyä. Hän on nyt teltan toisella puolella, kuulomatkan tuolla puolen mutta näköetäisyydellä. Sarvihaara, Anturajalka, kiltit. Olkaa aikuisia, kerrankin aikuisia ja järkeviä. Käännän katseeni pois, olen kuin en tajuaisikaan, että James on istunut Siriuksen syliin ja Siriuksen kädet – hänen kätensä.  
  
"Vie sulhanen tanssimaan, Sirius", rykäisen, tarkastelen saappaitani.  
  
James nauraa. "Vie minut", hän supattaa Siriuksen korvaan. "Ettei minun tarvitse viedä Lilyn äitiä. Hän on katsellut minua haikeasti koko illan."  
  
"Hän onkin ensimmäinen", Sirius tokaisee vähemmän vitsikkäästi, mutta virnistää urhoollisesti. He nousevat ylös, Siriuksen sormet solahtavat Jamesin sormien lomaan, ja kaiken on pakko olla juuri niin läpinäkyvää ja ilmeistä. James tunnetusti rakastaa riskejä, ja Siriukselle hääjuhlakin on vain uusi seikkailukenttä. He puikkelehtivat eteenpäin yllättävän sulavasti, pysähtyvät tanssilattian laidalle ja alkavat huojua. Heinänkorret myrskytuulessa, eivät tule selviämään. James on vanginnut Siriuksen kädet omiinsa, he keinuttelevat niitä kuin pikkulapset, vetävät toisiaan lähemmäs kunnes työntävät kauemmas. Eivät koskaan tarpeeksi kauas.  
  
"Mitä he oikein kuvittelevat?" Peter sanoo ääneen sen, mitä minä olen miettinyt koko illan ja kauemminkin, mutten ole ollut yhtä rohkea ja tuonut mietintöjäni julki.  
  
"He kuvittelevat liikoja, mutta eivät ajattele lainkaan", vastaan. "Juuri se on heidän ongelmansa."  
  
"Miksei me tehdä tuolle jotain?" Peter puhahtaa.  
  
"Kuka sille mitään osaa tehdä?" tuhahdan takaisin. Siihen Peter ei sano enää mitään.  
  
Kappale on vaihtunut hitaaksi, huumaavaksi, ja James ja Sirius menettävät itsensä toisilleen. Vahvaääninen noita laulaa paremmasta huomisesta, kun Sirius kiertää kätensä Jamesin kaulaan. Jamesin huulet ovat lähellä Siriuksen korvaa, niskaa. Ne painuvat iholle. Minä ponkaisen jaloilleni.  
  
"Mitä nyt?" Peter kysyy ja katsoo minua silmät sirrillään, ei ole muka huomannut.  
  
"Kunhan päätin että haen Lilyä tanssimaan", puuskahdan ja olen jo poissa ennen kuin Peter ehtii huomauttaa, että musiikkikappale todellakin on hidas. Se on hidas ja kaunis ja romanttinen. Nyt olisi täydellisen väärä hetki edes vilkaista tuoretta rouva Potteria. Mutta kelmit ovat kaiken vääryyden yläpuolella. Meille väärä on oikeaa. Ja mitä James ja Sirius edellä, sitä minä perässä, niinhän se on aina ollut.  
  
Lily on potkinut korkokengät jaloistaan ja heiluttelee varpaitaan ilmassa, kun saavun hänen pöytäänsä. Ojennan käteni ja hän kikattaa. Minun tuntemani Lily ei koskaan kikattele, hän nauraa täyttä kurkkua. Tänä iltana niin moni asia on niin tavattoman vääristynyttä ja omituista.  
  
Lily ei suostu tanssitettavaksi enää. Hän on väsynyt ja jalat huutavat armoa. Siispä hän ohjaa minut istumaan, minä tottelen ja huomaan, kuinka hän hehkuu. Lily kysyy, olenko nähnyt Jamesia, enkä minä osaa valehdella. Osaan vastata lyhyesti ja ytimekkäästi, pelkurimaisesti. Olen.  
  
"He ovat tanssimassa, eivätkö olekin?" Lilyn tarkkanäköisyys yllättää. "Ja pitävät toisiaan kädestä."  
  
Minä en nyökkää, en nyökkää. Tuijottaminen on enemmän kuin tarpeeksi.  
  
Lily hymyilee vallattomasti. Järkytyksen on oltava valtaisa, siksi hän käyttäytyy noin. Ei tahdo sisäistää. "Hullut. Ovat niin humalassa että käyvät melkein rakastuneista", hän hymähtää ja kallistaa päätään, kuikuilee olkani yli. "Voi ei, katso nyt tuota!"  
  
Katson ja olen tukehtua. Pylvään varjot eivät piilota heitä, vaikka piiloutua he ovat sentään yrittäneet. Siriuksen kieli on Jamesin kurkussa, Jamesin kädet puristavat Siriuksen kaavunselkämystä, rutistavat ja yrittävät repiä itselleen jotain pysyvää. Eikä kukaan näe mitään.  
  
"Onko tuollainen todellistakaan?" Lily kysyy ääni hiipuen. Minä kasaan kokoon oikeita sanoja. Lily saattaa ymmärtää enemmän muista kuin antaa ymmärtää itsestään.  
  
"He katuvat aamulla itsensä hengiltä", huokaan. _Jos ovat onnekkaita_ , jätän lisäämättä tarpeettoman.  
  
"Kadutko sinä aamuja?" Lily kysyy, heittäytyy pohtivaksi, ja minun päätäni kivistää.  
  
"Toisinaan."  
  
"Katuisitko huomenna, jos olisit minä?"  
  
Jos. Kohotan katseeni hänen silmiinsä. Ne ovat kuivat ja vakavat, odottavat vastausta. Jos olisin ehjä ja joku muu. Jos Lily ei olisi kärsinyt jo tarpeeksi eikä joutuisi kestämään vielä enemmän. Jos elämä olisi yksinkertaista, minäkin voisin joskus rakastua niin kuin Sirius. Voisin rakastua ja pelastaa maailmamme, Lilyn, Jamesin, Siriuksen, ennen kaikkea itseni.  
  
"Oletko varma, ettet haluaisi tanssia vaikka sukkasiltaan?" vastaan kysymyksellä.  
  
Lily kohauttaa olkiaan, nousee ylös. Vien hänet kohti tanssilattiaa. Hän vetää minut kuitenkin ulos teltasta, puutarhaan ja pois näkyvistä. Lily pudottautuu alas yönkostealle nurmikolle, hänen valkoinen mekkonsa tahraantuu vihreään. Katkeruus. Emme vaihda enää sanoja ennen kuin riivaaja nimeltä omatunto saa minut lausahtamaan: "Katumalla ei saa tehtyä tekemättömäksi. On parempi kohdata huominen kuin paeta sitä."  
  
Tähtitaivas häviää Lilyn silmissä kimmeltäville kyynelille. Voittajia ei olekaan.  
  
_I'll carry the world on my shoulders_


End file.
